Summer Lovin'
by Sage Londyn
Summary: This is set 8 years before my story "The Thrill of the Hunt." Daphne is 17, and Dean is 22. This is going to chronicle how they met and fell in love. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always welcome, and i always reply to them  -Chapter 9! up now-
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N-****6-11-12-** Hey everyone! I really want to thank you for reading and following my stories for the past 3 years! It's been a blast and I never would have guessed how many amazing people I would meet, or the friends that I've gained. You all truly make me happy with your reviews and kind words. I feel that I have grown quite a bit as a writer from being on this website, and I'm so thankful for it.

That being said, I'm sure you all have heard about sudden purging of stories that go against their rules and guidelines. It's no surprise that several chapters in various stories of mine have MA rated content. In order to hopefully save my account and my stories from this ruthless purge, I will be going back and deleting all graphic sexual scenes.

This really isn't something I want to do, and I've never been one to follow every rule or to conform but I feel I've gotten too many stories and followers on this account to let it be deleted.

If and hopefully when, Fanfiction takes certain measures to allow more adult rated content, I will gladly put the scenes back into past chapter and will write new scenes.

If like me, you want this purge stopped and want to allow MA content, please sign this petition: just take out the (dot) and replace with (.); www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

In the meantime, I will be posting all of my stories including my past graphic sexual scene chapters to my tumblr blog, which is still a work in progress but I will have up and running by the end of the week; www(dot)tumblr(dot)com/blog/sagelspnfanfic

Also, I am in the process of setting up a twitter account to keep in touch and update my readers, especially in a worst case scenario of my entire account getting deleted; twitter(dot)com/#!/SageLondyn I will also be posting on there if I find another website that allows MA content for me to move my stories to.

Thanks again guys! You've all been awesome!

XO

Sage)

**A/N - This is more or less the prequel to "The Thrill of the Hunt"**

**This fanfic is set back when Daphne was 17, and Dean was 22, I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**-)-(-)-)-**

**Chapter 1.**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Daphne sat on the passenger side of her Uncle Warren's 1971 Charger, She ran her fingers through her dark reddish brown hair that had grown to her elbows over the summer.

She looked in the mirror that was on the underside of the sun visor, and wrinkled her nose at her freckles that were really noticeable from all the sunlight.

"I don't see why I can't come with you." She said in an irritated tone.

"Daffodil, It's going to draw attention if bring a 17 year old girl into a weapons supply shop." He said, lowering his head as he always did when he pointed out the obvious.

She sighed.

"Here." He said as he handed her a ten dollar bill.

"What's this for?" she questioned.

"There's a sand which shop down the street, get yourself some lunch. This might take a while." He said.

"Fine." She said, still not happy.

"You want the keys?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll just walk." She said as she turned her attention back to the mirror and swiped on some pale pink lip gloss.

"Be careful, this is a big city." He said as he got out of his car and headed inside the weapons shop.

She scoffed, as if she couldn't take care of herself, she had been hunting for five years now.

She stood up and tucked the ten dollars into the back pocket of her jeans. She tugged at the waist, over the past summer she had grown up a lot, her hips and butt had filled out and her old jeans were almost uncomfortably tight.

She looked around, her uncle was right, this was a big city. She had grown more used to small towns these past couple years.

Dean sat in the drivers seat of his dad's 1967 Chevy Impala, that was parked along side a busy city street. He mindlessly flipped through the radio stations as he waited for his dad to come out of the weapon supply store.

After getting no results from the radio, he shut it off and groaned as he leaned back into the worn leather seat.

He looked around and his gaze stopped on a petite girl, with long dark red hair. Her worn jeans were hugging her hips and butt, she also wore a low cut light blue tank top that didn't quite meet the waist band of her jeans, she couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen he thought to himself.

"Alright." He said, with a little smirk as she crossed over the busy street right in front of the car. He watched as she walked down the side walk and into a sand which shop.

He glanced over at the weapons supplier, but still didn't see his dad.

He checked his hair in the rear view mirror, and then got out and locked the car up.

He took one more look at the weapons supply shop, no one had came out side.

Daphne stood inside in a ridiculously long line, she folded and unfolded the money in her hand. she looked at the menu and realized she wasn't that hungry after all.

She decided to go for a short walk. She tucked the money back into her pocket and excused herself as she darted past some people and out the door.

Just as Dean neared the door it flew open and the girl he had seen from earlier darted out right past him.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she walked right past him like he didn't exist.

He stood and watched her as she went back across the busy city street, she paused and then went down an ally.

"What the hell?" He questioned out loud.

He went across the street, headed to the ally she walked down.

He wasn't sure why he was following her, he just felt like he needed to know her.

Daphne walked down the ally way, she was off in her own world, rocking out to Led Zepplin's song Ramble On.

"_Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear. How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air." _

She sang lightly under her breath.

She looked up to see two guys approaching her, slowing down she looked at them.

"Hey baby, you look lost, I could show you around." Said one of the guys, as he gave her a sick smile.

She had seen that kind of smile before, especially after she had physically matured over the past year.

"Screw off." She spat at him.

She stopped walking and stood her ground.

The guy that had spoke earlier said, "I think we need to teach this bitch a lesson."

The other man laughed. "I've got first dibs."

She looked right at them, and glanced to the side where she saw part of a broken metal pipe.

"You try anything, and it will be the last thing you ever do." She said, her voice firm.

"Ohh, this one's got an attitude." Said the second of the men as he licked his bottom lip.

Is she crazy? Dean thought to himself as he saw her facing two men twice her size.

He started down the ally, when he saw that she had no intention of turning back.

As he neared the trio he heard one of the men say, "Ohh, this one's got an attitude".

He had to think quickly.

"Your telling me." he said, with a smile He paused and then continued.

"Baby, I've been looking all over for you." He said as he walked up and stood beside her.

He noticed the look of confusion she shot him.

Dean looked back at the guys. "Is there a problem?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"My bad, didn't know she was taken." Said one of the guys.

Dean nodded.

The two men left.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, Are you ok?" He asked her. He then noticed how blue her eyes were, he couldn't help but be drawn in.

She smacked his hands away, and pushed him backwards into the side of an old run down brick building.

"Get your hands off me." She snapped.

He held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Hey, calm down." He said.

She was already heading back in the direction she had came.

He walked quickly and caught up with her.

"Don't thank me or anything." He said, his tone a little playful.

She laughed.

"Thank you for what?" She asked.

"How about for saving you?" He shot back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Those guys could have raped and killed you in that ally, and no one would have known, if I hadn't seen you." He replied.

She stopped walking and faced him.

"Look dude, I appreciate that you think you saved my life, but seriously, I'm a lot tougher than I look. Those guys didn't stand a chance." She said, her tone slightly cocky.

"Are you always this insane?" Dean asked.

He looked her up and down and thought to himself there is no way she could fight anyone off.

She had started walking back to the sandwich shop.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy from the ally was still following her.

Irritated she spun around and faced him.

"Is there a reason your following me?" She demanded to know.

"I.. uhh.. I'm not following you, I happen to be hungry." He said smoothly nodding towards the sand which shop.

She rolled her eyes, and walked inside, letting the door partially shut on him.

She stood in line, and pulled the money from her back pocket.

"I'm Dean." Said the boy.

"Daphne." She replied, still seeming disinterested.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but heard a familiar car horn. He turned towards the large glass windows to see his dad parked outside.

"I have to go, I hope I see you around Daph." He said.

He turned and walked away.

"It's Daphne." She yelled after him.

She ordered her sandwich, and walked back to the weapons shop. She got into the passenger side of the car, her uncle was already there waiting.

"Did you get the right guns this time?" She asked.

"Yea, and Daphne, there's been a change of plans."

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N- So what did you all think? I'm dying to know!**_

_**I actually had a lot of fun writing this.**_

_**Thank everyone for reading, and thank you so much for leaving reviews!**_

_**For those of you not familiar with the character Daphne, check out my other fanfic with her ... "The Thrill of the Hunt."**_

_**Keep in mind, even though this chapter didn't have a lot of action, it is rated M, and very steamy scenes are on their way in the upcoming chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**-)-(-)-)-**

She took a bite out of her sand which.

"What kind of change?" She asked.

"Well, I ran into a guy I met a couple of years back, he's a hunter too." Her uncle started.

"Okay... So is he coming along?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're not." He said.

"What? Your joking." She said her tone raised.

"No, we've both been tracking the same thing, and we decided it would be better if we tackled this together." He said, making it sound like it was no big deal.

"No way! I'm going." She stated flatly.

"No, actually your not Daphne." His tone solid.

"I'm seventeen years old, you don't have to worry about me." she said.

He chuckled. "Your right, about part of it at least. Your seventeen, so why don't you let me and John take this case. You can take a week off, go out and have some fun. I heard there's a fair a couple towns over." He said trying to calm her down.

"Joy!" She said sarcastically.

"So I'm staying alone in this town for god only knows how long." She sighed.

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, John has a son that he is making sit out this hunt, I guess he got pretty torn up on the last one, and John is apprehensive about sending him out so soon after." He said.

"Okay, so now let me get this straight. Your leaving me alone at a hotel with some other hunters son?" She questioned, holding back the urge to laugh.

"Daffodil, I trust you." He said, as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Dad, that's not right. I'm ready to get back out there." Dean shot at his dad.

"Dean, I told you. You're going to sit this one out, Warren and I can handle it." John said, his tone unmoving.

Dean shook his head irritated, but he wasn't going to go against his fathers orders.

"There's one other thing…" John said as he glanced from the road to his oldest son, and then back to the road.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"Warren has his niece with him, she's also sitting out on this hunt. I expect you to keep an eye on her, according to Warren she has a tendency of wandering off and getting herself into trouble." John added.

"So I'm on babysitting duty?" Dean said, clearly annoyed.

"If that's how you want to look at it, Dean." He said shaking his head.

John pulled into the parking lot at the side of the hotel, beside an old charger.

There was a man standing at the back of the charger rummaging through the trunk.

"Warren." John greeted him as he got out of the car.

Dean also got out of the car and walked around to the drivers side.

"You must be Dean." Said the man.

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded.

Warren handed him a key to a room. "It's been paid for 3 weeks in advance, hopefully it shouldn't take near that long though."

Dean took the key and managed a slight smile.

John handed Dean the keys to the Impala.

"I'm leaving her with you." John said.

Dean nodded, grabbed his bags and headed in the room.

Daphne stood in the bathroom leaned over the sink, she was fixing the smudges from her eye liner when she heard the door open.

"Here we go.." She whispered to the empty room.

She opened the door and walked out.

Hey eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"You!" She yelled.

The boy dropped his bags onto one of the beds and looked up startled for a moment.

Then he smiled an brilliant smile, one that made her knees feel a little unsteady.

"Hi Daph." He said, still smiling.

"Daphne." She said, trying to regain her composure.

"So you're a hunter.." She said, casually as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed opposite the one he put his luggage on.

He nodded, seeming proud of himself.

Dean smiled to himself as she lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he thought to himself maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Daphne took the cell phone from her pocket, and called a number. After a couple minutes she tossed the phone to the side.

"Who were you calling?" Dean asked.

Daphne sat up and glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was trying to get a hold of my dad." She said.

"Oh." Said Dean as he sat on the end of the same bed she was sitting on.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

He didn't seem to notice her expression.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"My dad?"

He nodded.

"On a hunt somewhere, haven't heard from him in three months" She said, with a shrug.

Dean looked down for a moment, and then back at her.

"What about your mom?"

She shrugged again, "She died when I was like two… I don't really remember her."

He nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment she stood and went to the hotel door.

"Uh, Where are you going?" Dean asked.

She whirled around and looked at him. "Out." she replied.

"Out where?" He pushed farther.

"I don't think that really concerns you." she said with attitude as she crossed her arms over in front of her chest.

He walked over and stood very close to her, blocking her way to the door.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you Daph." Dean said, smiling.

She stopped for a moment and starred into his green eyes. She shook herself back to reality.

"It's Daphne… and I don't care what my uncle told you… I can take care of myself." She stated.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"How old are you anyways?" He asked.

"I'm seventeen, thank-you-very-much." She shot at him.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she hissed.

"Nothing, nothing." Dean said still smiling.

"Move." She demanded.

"Nope." He said, as he leaned back against the door.

"I could take you." she said, her eyebrows arched.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes, now let me leave." She said.

"I already told you I'm not letting you out of my site." his tone was stern.

She stared him down, and then sighed and went back to her bag.

"What? No fight?" He asked, smiling playfully.

"No, I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." She said, as she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, Why? Do you want a play by play?" She hissed sarcastically.

"Actually…" He said, his voice trailing off as he smiled at her.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she shut and locked the door.

She quickly undressed and dressed in a pair of very short shorts, a skin tight Metallica T-shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of, and made it into a plunging V neck, showing quite a bit of cleavage, there were also quite a few cuts and rips across the back and front of the shirt.

She knelt down and re-tied one of her high-top converse sneakers.

She darkened her eye liner, and smoothed her hair out.

She winked at herself in the mirror, and quietly opened the bathroom window and climbed out.

Dean sat down and turned on the TV, though he didn't pay attention.

He sat there thinking about Daphne, he had never met a girl quite like her, the way she was so sure she could take care of herself infuriated him. And then he thought back to her eyes, the intense dark blue eyes that had drawn him in several times already, and then he thought of the way her lips sparkled in the sunlight.

He shook is head, and realized he didn't hear any water running, or any movement.

He stood and walked to the bathroom door. He put his ear to the door, silence.

He groaned.

"Daph?" He said out loud as he knocked on the thin wooden door.

No answer.

"Daphne" he said louder as he knocked on the door again.

"Alright, I'm coming in." He warned, as he retrieved the lock pick kit from his pocket.

After a couple tries the lock clicked and he opened the door. He surveyed the empty room, her jeans and shirt from earlier were folded neatly and laying on the corner of the sink.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed.

He went back in the room to see her cell phone laying out on her bed.

He shook his head in disbelief.

He grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out the door.

Daphne walked in the door to the bar, trying to not draw attention to herself. She wandered over to the pool table, and joined in a game.

She kicked their butts and got two hundred dollars out of it.

She smiled and tucked the money into the back pocket on the worn cut off jean shorts.

The man looked at her, "You had a lucky streak." He said.

Daphne laughed. "No, your just not a very good pool player. Want a rematch?" She asked.

He laughed. "No, I'm leaving in a couple minutes maybe another night though, I'll make sure to pay my bills first." He said jokingly.

"I bet you a hundred dollars I can beat you at arm wrestling." She said, one side of her mouth curved up into a cocky smirk.

The man looked her up and down, as his friends busted out laughing.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Old enough." She said, still smirking.

A low hum went through his group of friends.

He checked his wallet and threw five twenty dollar bills out on the table.

She laid two fifty dollar bills on top of his money and sat down, he sat across from her.

They both positioned their arms with their elbows in the middle of the table.

One of his buddies slapped the table three times as he counted. "One…Two…Three…"

She kept her game face on, looking as though it wasn't difficult at all.

She smiled to herself as she saw the veins pop out on his forehead.

With a little effort she was able to over power and pin his arm down.

She laughed an innocent giggle, and swiped the two hundred dollars off of the table, and tucked it back into her pocket.

"I don't believe it." The guy said, his face contorted in disbelief.

"Wanna go again?" She asked.

"I'm all out of money." Said the man, he was clearly still in shock.

"You always were the weakest!" Joked one of his buddies.

"Oh yeah, you try it then!" the man shot back at his friend.

He took his friends seat and smiled at Daphne.

"How much?" She asked.

"I don't want to take your money darlin'" The man said, his tone slightly stuck up.

"Oh don't worry your not, because I'm going to take yours." She lowered her head slightly and glared at him.

"Two hundred." He said as he slapped two hundred dollar bills down, Daphne matched the stake and put her arm back into the middle of the table.

The mans hand looked huge against Daphne's as they got ready.

"NO WAY!" Said several people in the crowd as she slapped his arm down almost immediately.

He shook his head.

She reached for the money, and he stopped her.

"I wasn't ready, I want a rematch." He said his voice booming from his bruised male ego.

"Add another hundred then." She replied, her voice sweet as honey.

"I beg your pardon?" The man said.

"You heard me." She said as she slapped another hundred dollars down on the table.

The man sighed heavily as he matched her bet.

Again, she took his arm down within seconds.

After a couple more matches and several hundred dollars later, the bartender came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sweetie how old are you?" She asked Daphne.

Daphne put on her best smile. "Just turned twenty one." She lied.

"Uh huh, and do you have your I.D?" She asked.

Daphne looked at the man across the table.

"Hey Jules, don't make her leave yet, I'm just getting ready to win." Said the man.

"Win at what?" Questioned the bar tender.

"Arm wrestling." Daphne stated.

The woman looked back and forth from the husky man to the thin girl.

She shook her head, "I have got to see this." she said.

They both put a hundred dollars down.

"Boo." Went through the crowd as Daphne again, remained un-defeated.

The bar tenders eyes nearly popped out.

Daphne scooped the money up.

The bar tender gently patted Daphne on the back, "You can stay but I'm not serving you any alcohol."

Daphne smiled at her.

After driving around for about twenty minutes Dean gave up looking for her. He parked the car at a bar he'd passed on a side street.

He walked inside and looked around.

This bar was quite a bit bigger than the ones he'd been in.

"BOOO!" Rang out from the left side of the bar, he saw a group of guys standing there.

He shook his head and headed to the bar.

"A beer." He said as he checked the bar tender out.

"Thanks." He said as she handed it to him.

"No problem honey." She replied.

"So.. Uh.. What's going on over there?" He asked nodding towards the group of men.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She said with a smile as she wiped the bar off with a wet rag.

"Try me, I've seen a lot of unbelievable things." He said.

"There's a girl over there, probably only about sixteen or so, she's arm wrestling men, and winning! I'd bet she's made over a thousand dollars." She said shaking her head with disbelief.

"What does she look like?" Dean asked, eyeing the group of guys thinking it might be Daphne in the middle of them.

"She's a pretty young thing, dark reddish hair, blue eyes, petite" She said.

Before she finished her sentence Dean was pushing his way through the group of guys.

Sure enough there was Daphne, sitting at the table. She had just won three hundred dollars.

He shook is head as he laughed.

This stocky guy with a biker leather jacket and tattoos sat down across from her.

"How much?" she asked.

"Five hundred." Said the man, his voice so deep it practically echoed.

"You sure you wanna risk that?" She asked.

"Make it Six." Said the man as he sat a wad of bills down on the table.

She put several hundreds down also.

"Lets go." She said.

There was a short struggle but she pinned his arm down.

She grabbed the money up and stuffed it in the side of her bra.

He smiled at her, and said "Good goin' little lady." as he held his fist out.

"Thanks." She said as she hit his fist with hers.

As the man stood up Dean slid into the seat.

Without even looking up Daphne said "How much?"

"A kiss?" Questioned a voice.

She raised her head and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, and you don't sneak out on me again." He said.

She leaned across the table slightly.

"And if I win?" she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I'll leave you alone and you come and go as you please." He said.

"You're on." She said.

They locked hands, and someone in the crowd counted to three.

After at least three minutes, he finally pinned her arm down.

"Your stronger than you look." Dean admitted, as he caught his breath.

**-)-(-)-)-**

**_A/N - Thank to everyone who had favorited/subscribed to this story._**

**_thank you all for reading it._**

**_and thank you so much for reviewing :)_**

**_I'm still having fun with it, and i really hope you all are enjoying it to._**

**_As always, i love the reviews! and i reply to each and everyone_**

**_:)_**

**_For those of who read 'The Thrill of the Hunt', what do you think about 17yr old Daphne?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Daphne waved bye to the bar tender as she walked beside Dean out of the bar.

She got in the passenger seat of the car, and shut her door.

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked.

"Huh?" Replied Dean.

"I just made like two thousand dollars from those dumb bastards. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

He thought for a minute.

"I'm starving." He said with a grin.

She thought for a moment.

"I am to." She agreed.

He watched her as she rolled down her window and looked out.

It was a warm night, and he rolled down his window too.

He started the car, and drove down the road trying to find a 24 hour diner or take out restaurant.

After some chatter and commercials Bon Jovi's Song Livin' On a Prayer came on.

After several seconds she realized what song it was, and her and Dean reached for the volume button at the same time.

Their hands brushed and she could feel the blood running to her cheeks.

She looked at him. "I love this song!" She said with a smile, as she pushed his hand out of the way and turned up the volume.

Dean couldn't help but smile over at her.

"Whooa! We're half way there… Whooa! Livin' on a prayer." She shouted along with the blaring speakers.

Dean looked over at her, and laughed.

She didn't seem to notice though, she was having fun.

"Come on Dean you have to know this song!" She yelled over the music.

He nodded his head, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

It hit the chorus again.

"Whooa! We're half way there… Whooa! Livin' on a prayer" She sang again.

She looked at Dean and nudged his arm.

He laughed and shook his head back and forth, but gave in.

"Take my hand we'll make it out ..I swear.. Whooa! Livin on a prayer!" they sang together over the actual song, as they were stopped at a stop light.

"YEAH!" Daphne yelled as she laughed.

The light turned green and Dean looked over at her, she was still sitting there singing. He glanced down and smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he's been this happy.

He pulled up in front of a diner, and shut the car off.

She laughed, and he smiled at her.

"Come on, Bon Jovi rocks." She said, through her laughs.

"Uhh.. On occasion" Dean said, still smiling.

"Oh." She said as she grabbed her stomach, it was aching from all the laughing.

She turned and looked at Dean, who was looking right at her.

She looked into his green eyes, they were bright with happiness, speckled with orange.

Her eyes unintentionally looked at his lips, and then back up to his eyes.

He was leaning towards her slowly and she felt herself leaning across the seat to him.

Their faces were just inches apart, she could feel something jumping around in her stomach. She assumed it must be the butterflies she'd heard people talk about.

Their lips brushed against each other.

She pulled back slightly, suddenly insecure.

But one more look in his eyes washed her fears away, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

She had only kissed a few guys before, but this was different.

She felt as if her soul was merging with his.

They pulled back slightly.

**-(-)-**

He pulled back a little from her, he was breathless. He had kissed plenty of girls, and it was fun. This was different though, he could really feel something when he was with her. Something he had never felt before, but he wasn't sure what that was.

She breathed out lightly, her warm, sweet breath hit his lips, and before he knew what was happening their mouths were joined again.

His arm went around her back and slid her over closer to him, she giggled slightly and kept kissing him, now she was holding onto him. She had one hand on the nape of his neck, and the other on the back of his head lightly playing with his hair.

His hands were now on either side of her face, holding her close to him.

**-(-)-**

She never thought it would feel that good to kiss someone. She had never felt this much passion before. She felt so right being there with him.

She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip lightly, pleading for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth enough for his tongue to enter.

For a moment she felt unsure again, but then she started gently pushing against his tongue with her own. Now her tongue was in mouth, she instinctively massaged the side of his tongue with her own.

She felt his weight push against her, she submitted and leaned backwards onto the warm leather.

Dean was on top of her but holding his weight up with one arm. He used his other hand and stroked the side of her face.

With in moments they were kissing again, She could feel his hands start to wander under her shirt, holding onto her sides.

She used her hands to pull him down closer to her, she felt like they just couldn't get close enough.

He pulled her shirt up exposing a dark blue bra with light pink flowers. He kissed up her stomach to her chest.

She felt unsure again, she had never been this far with anyone before, but she loved being that close to him so she ignored it.

**-(-)-**

He loved feeling her under his hands, her skin was so silky smooth. He kissed her neck as he used his a hand and rubbed it along her thigh. She quickly grabbed his hand up and held onto it as she raised her head to kiss him harder.

After a while she let go of his hand and started to pull his shirt off, again his hand went to her thigh, he rubbed his hand over her smooth skin, and then his hand wandered to her inner thigh and started up farther, she froze and squirmed out of his grip.

"Shit!" She yelled as she hit her head on the inside of the car door.

Dean sat up and tried to slow his breathing.

Daphne sat there, adjusting her shirt and smoothing her hair down.

She looked over at Dean, her eyes wide.

"We.. Should get that food now." She said, as she practically jumped from the car.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N - Liking the action so far?**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_

_**And of course, thank you so much for reviewing! You are all so good to me!**_

_**So, I'm dying to know, what are you all thinking so far?**_

_**For those of you who haven't... Check out "The Thrill of the Hunt", the fanfic that is set 8 years after this one!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Daphne sat on her bed in pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

She absent mindedly twisted her long hair up into a bun and laid down. Since the incident in the car, Dean had been pretending nothing had happened.

That was fine with her, she wasn't really one for talking things out.

Dean turned the lights out and the room was silent.

"Goodnight Daph." He said, out loud in the darkness.

"Night Dean." She said, she was starting to like it when he called her Daph.

**-(-)-**

She awoke to a ringing phone.

"Hello?" She said groggily as she squinted her eyes in the sunlight in the hotel room.

She woke up a little bit more.

"Dad?" She questioned.

"Yeah kiddo it's me." Her dad, William said.

"Where are you? Are you alright? It's been Months…" She started.

He cut in. "Listen kid, is your uncle there?"

She sighed, frustrated.

"No." She said flatly.

"Where is he?" her father asked.

"Out on a hunt." She said.

"Oh, ill try his cell again then."

"Dad…" she started to say.

"I'm in a hurry, ill try and call sometime next month."

"Next month.. Dad…"

Again he cut her off. "Love you kiddo, take care."

_Click_

_Love you too dad _she growled into the phone, knowing it was useless.

She got out of bed, changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and opened the hotel door.

She breathed in the humid, warm summer morning air.

She jogged around the town, ran through the park, and finally headed back to the hotel.

She opened the door.

Dean was standing there shirtless.

"There you are." He said, as he looked at her.

She didn't say anything just grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and started towards the bathroom.

"Where have you been?" He asked, he sounded as if he were trying to keep his tone friendly, instead of stern.

"I went for a run, is that a problem?" She shot at him.

"Uhh.. No, I just.." He stopped talking, because she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

**-(-)-**

She stood at the sink applying her make up. She felt a little better since the run, and her shower.

She walked out of the bathroom, and stuffed her dirty clothes into one of her bags.

She looked up to see Dean sitting on his bed starring at her.

"Good morning" She said, cautiously.

"Umm.. I'm not really good at this." He said, not breaking eye contact with the floor.

"At what?" She asked confused.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable.

She could feel the blood burning her cheeks again.

"Not Really." She answered.

"You just seem upset." Dean said, looking at her.

"Oh, that has nothing to do with last night. My dad called earlier. He really pissed me off." She said earnestly.

"Oh," Said Dean as he shifted his weight on the bed, he looked a little relieved but still uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about that?" He asked.

"No, I feel better after my run." She said, with a smile.

"Good, because you're a lot more fun to be with when your not pissed." He said, a flirtatious smile playing at the corners of mouth.

They stood up from their table, paid for the food, and left.

"Hey." Said Dean looking over at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked back over at him.

"Yes?" She asked

"You want to see a movie?" He asked, shrugging lightly as if it didn't matter to him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She lied, the last thing she wanted to do was sit close to him in the dark, she almost lost control the night before.

He drove them to the movie theater.

"What do you want to see?" He asked.

She was eyeing the poster for the latest romantic comedy.

"Surprise me." She said.

They got up to the teller.

She almost choked when he ordered two tickets to the latest horror movie.

"Good thing we got here early." she said as they stood towards the end of a long line for the concession stand.

He looked at her.

"Cheer up." He said, with a smile as he put an arm around her and pulled her against him.

The butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

She looked over at a couple of high school girls eyeing her and Dean.

They had a slightly jealous look in their eyes, she looked at Dean.

He is quite possibly the most attractive guy she's ever seen, and the way they were standing there with his arm around her made them look like a couple.

They got their food and headed to their seats, Dean climbed all the way to the top row of the seats and sat down in on the of the double seats.

She was a little apprehensive, but she sat down beside him.

The lights dimmed, and the previews started.

She munched on some popcorn and told herself this movie wouldn't be too scary.

About twenty minutes in she almost jumped out of the seat.

Dean looked at her.

He leaned in "Daph. You okay?" He asked.

"Me? Yeah.. I'm fine." She said, with a nervous laugh.

"Okay." He said, as he sat their pop corn bucket in the empty seat beside him.

Another ten minutes and she was starring wide eyed in horror at the screen.

**-(-)-**

Dean sat there, only half paying attention to the movie. He had spent the last fifteen minutes debating weather to put his arm around her or not.

He also kept watching her, she was jumping around in the seat.

He heard her gasp, he turned his head to see her with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

He was going to ask if she was alright again, when a scary part happened, and she screamed into her hand.

Dean laughed to himself.

He put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

She snuggled right into his arm.

"Are you afraid of scary movies?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She groaned a little.

"Does it make me a complete loser if I am?" She asked, scrunching her face up.

He acted like he was really giving some thought to her question and then said "Well, not a complete loser.. Just a big loser."

She giggled, and nudged his side. "Hey!" She said, with a smile on her face.

He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips, then pulled back and pulled her closer to him.

Her heart skipped a couple beats.

After the movie they each went into the restrooms.

Daphne came out of the stall and started to wash her hands.

One of the high school girls she had seen earlier came and stood beside her. She had light blonde curly hair that fell in ringlets perfectly framing her flawless face.

"Hi" Said the girl with a smile plastered on her face.

Daphne looked over at her.

"Hello?" she said, kicking herself at the fact that she made it sound like a question.

"I'm Camille." She said.

"I'm Daphne."

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" She asked,

Daphne walked over to the paper towels.

"No, I'm actually just staying in town for a couple days."

"That's awesome! So where do you go to school?" She asked.

Daphne thought this girl was being overly friendly.

"I actually just graduated in the winter." She said. Tossing the paper towel in the trashcan.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 17."

"What a coincidence me to!" The blonde said. "So you must be like really smart."

"I guess." Daphne said.

"I saw you with a guy earlier." She said.

"Uh huh." Daphne said as she nodded her head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No… I mean maybe, I'm not really sure." Daphne said as she scrunched up her face.

The blonde girl grabbed a piece of paper towel and scribbled down her name, a phone number, and an address.

"My parents are out of town this weekend, and I'm having a party, it's gonna be totally awesome. You should come, and bring that guy with you." She said, with that same smile plastered to her face.

"Okay.. Thanks." Daphne said, as she smiled back.

"No prob, See you later." The girl said as she leaned forward and gave her a half hug.

"Be there around nine-ish!" She yelled as she walked out of the bathroom.

**-(-)-**

Daphne stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room, she was in a silver strapless mini dress.

Her hair was wavy and she had just finished her make-up. She pulled on her high top converse sneakers, and walked out of the bathroom.

Dean was sitting in the chair waiting on her.

She did a twirl in front of him.

"Daph, you look amazing." He said, as he stood up and opened the door for her.

She smiled to herself as she walked out and got into the car.

They pulled up at the party, Dean looked around at the massive amount of cars.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He said as they got out of the car.

They walked side by side up the long driveway, as they neared the house Daphne felt sick.

"Dean, your right. High school parties are stupid. Lets just go." She said.

"We came all the way here." He said, as he grabbed her hand and led her through a group of teenagers standing out side.

They made their way into the house.

As they walked through the door, she noticed a slightly geeky looking girl sitting to the side, reading a book.

Dean leaned down and said into Daphne's ear, "She looks out of place."

Daphne pursed her lips. "Be nice."

"I was." he responded.

She rolled her eyes.

They made their way through the party.

"Lets get something to drink." Dean said, as he led her through the hallway.

"Daphne!" Said a voice, she looked around to see the blonde girl she had met earlier.

"Oh hi." She said,

"I have someone I want you to meet." She said with that same smile plastered on her face.

"We were actually getting something to drink." She said.

Dean placed a hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her toward Camille. "Go ahead, I'll get us some drinks." He said.

She smiled nervously, and went with Camille.

"Daphne, this is Marcus, our Varsity teams quarterback." She gushed.

"Hey" He said with a bright white smile.

"Hi" Daphne said, smiling as friendly as possible.

"So, Camille said that your staying in town for a couple days." He said.

"Uh… Yeah. My uncle has some work here." She said.

**-(-)-**

Dean finally made it into the kitchen, he looked around at the wide open area.

"These people are loaded." He said to himself, as he looked at the elaborately decorated room.

In front of him was a huge table covered with bottles of almost every type of alcoholic drink. Along with coolers of ice, and then a big bowl of punch.

He grabbed a couple beers and turned to see the blonde girl that had stopped Daphne in the hallway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Dean said, as he looked behind her to see if Daphne was there.

"Where's Daph?" He questioned.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Dean." He said, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, but ever since he had kissed Daphne, he didn't look at other girls the same way.

"Hey, can you help me? I need to get more cups, and I can't reach the shelf they're on" She said.

"Where's Daphne?" He asked.

"She's totally fine, She's with Marcus." She said, smiling innocently.

"Who's Marcus?" Dean questioned.

"Can you please help me?" she asked, pouting her lips slightly.

"Uhh. Yeah, I guess." Dean said.

"Awesome." She said as she grabbed his arm and lead him up the stairs.

They went into a big bedroom, everything was so pink it almost hurt his eyes.

"You keep cups in your room?" He asked, with raised eyebrows.

Daphne looked around, it had been about ten minutes and Dean still hadn't showed with the drinks.

She kindly excused herself from Marcus, who did not want to let her go.

She walked around and couldn't find Dean, so she walked to the door where that girl was still sitting and reading.

"Hello." Daphne said, smiling.

"Hi." Said the girl smiling back.

"Have you seen the guy that I come in with, I can't find him." She said.

"Oh um…" the girl looked around nervously.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Camille took him upstairs about ten minutes ago..." She said, her voice trailing off.

Daphne could feel the blood running to her face.

"Don't feel too bad, she sleeps with every guy she meets, she always steals boyfriends, she the biggest slut at our school, she'll probably be pregnant by the time she graduates." The girl said with a sinister smile.

"Your sure she took Dean up there?" Daphne asked.

"If Dean is the insanely hot guy you arrived with, then yeah." The girl nodded.

"Thanks." Daphne said as she walked quickly towards the kitchen where the stairs were.

"There you are." Marcus said as he put his arm around her waist.

She shoved him back.

And started up the stairs.

He followed her.

She was walking down the hallway, when she heard Dean's voice from one of the rooms.

She started for the door, and Marcus grabbed her.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere more quieter?" He said holding onto her.

"What I want is for you to get the hell away from me." she said as she glared at him.

Dean looked towards the door, he thought he had heard Daphne.

Camille also looked at the door.

The door knob turned, and Camille fell back on the bed and grabbed Dean pulling him down on top of her.

Dean didn't have time to react or do anything, the door opened and Daphne darted in.

"Daphne?" He said, his voice almost squeaked.

She looked at him, her blue eyes dark with anger.

She turned and ran.

"WAIT!" He yelled after her but it was useless.

Dean jumped up.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Camille.

"Oops I lost my balance." she said, with a fake giggle.

Dean's lip curled in disgust, and he started for the door.

"Come on, the damage is already done." She said as she leaned back seductively on the bed.

He shook his head and left the room looking for Daphne.

**-(-)-**

She couldn't believe it, she brought him to that party and he tried to sleep with the girl who had invited her. She couldn't believe she had been set up like that, it was obviously just a ploy to get Dean.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed a bottle of alcohol off the table and darted for the door.

The girl looked from her book and gave her a sympathetic look. Daphne ran until she got to the park, She climbed to the top of the tallest slide and sat down on the platform.

She took a long drink from the bottle, and looked up at the stars.

**-(-)-**

He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around, there was no sign of her.

He started towards the door, as he walked out he couldn't help but notice the girl look up from her book and glare at him.

He went to his car and looked around hoping she would be waiting there, but she wasn't.

He drove all around town, checked the bar from the night before, she was no where to be found.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N - I've have seriously been loving the feedback on this story ^_^**_

_**It really makes me happy to see how many of you like seeing a less damaged Dean/Daphne relationship!**_

_**So thank you all for reading, and a huge thank you for reviewing!**_

_**A lot of people have me where i got the name Daphne, I got the name from a book series called.. "The Darkwing Chronicles"... the main character is a vampire who's name is Daphne Urban, ever since i read the books, i have loved the name Daphne :)**_

_**Also, don't forget to check out "The Thrill of the Hunt"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-)-(-)-)-**

He gave up and went back to the hotel, hoping she had came there.

But the room was empty.

He laid down in bed and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Daphne.

He kept trying to figure out why he cared so much about where she was, or if she was safe. He fell asleep with thoughts of her floating around in his head.

**-(-)-**

She took another drink from the bottle and leaned her head back against the cool metal railing on the slide platform.

She thought to herself that it shouldn't matter what Dean did, or who he did it with, it didn't concern her.

She took another drink from the bottle, and rubbed her forehead.

She liked him, and she didn't want to, in a short time her uncle would be back and she wouldn't see him again.

But she couldn't help it, she loved being around him, and now she was kicking herself for thinking he might have felt the same way.

She slid down the slide, and right off the end, she landed on the ground with a thud.

She stood up and started walking in the direction of he hotel, taking a sip every now and then from the bottle.

She walked through the door into the room, stumbling a little.

Dean was asleep on his bed.

She stumbled over to her bed, and turned the light off.

An hour or so later, she woke up, the bed was soaking wet.

She had dumped the rest of the alcohol out on the bed in her sleep.

She stood up, and almost fell over sideways.

She walked over and climbed in the bed beside Dean where she fell asleep fast with the bottle still in her hand.

**-(-)-**

Dean woke up, glanced over at her bed, and saw it was still empty. He turned over and felt something warm beside him. He looked and saw it was Daphne laying there all wrapped up in the blanket.

He looked at her bed, and saw a wet ring on the sheet.

"What the hell?" He muttered out loud as he sat up.

He pulled the cover off of her and saw she was clutching an empty Vodka bottle.

"Damnit Daph." He sighed as he shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and squinted at him.

"What?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"Where were you?" He demanded to know.

She leaned up on one elbow and faced him.

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"I was getting worried" He stated.

"Oh, don't even for one second, pretend like you cared if I was missing." She shot at him.

"How was your night? Did you enjoy Camille's company." She asked, her voice dry.

"Daphne, she set me up." He said.

She knew he was probably telling the truth, but still he should have known better than to go upstairs with her.

"You mean you didn't stay the night with her?" Daphne asked.

"No, I spent four hours driving around trying to find you, and then I gave up and came here." He said.

"Why?" she sputtered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Why didn't you stay the night with her Dean?" She hissed.

He sat there quietly and then looked at her.

"Because she's not the one I like, Daph." He looked at her as he spoke but then quickly looked away.

She sat there starring a him.

He looked up just in time to see her roll her eyes and turn over like she was going to sleep.

He waited for a while and she didn't move or anything.

"That didn't go as planned." He muttered under his breath as he stood and went to the bathroom.

**-(-)-**

She laid there pretending to be asleep, but the butterflies were dancing around in the stomach.

He liked her, and in a way she had known it, but to hear him practically admit it was different. She was so tired but she couldn't go to sleep after that.

He came from the bathroom a while later paused at the end of the bed and then left.

She tried desperately to get back to sleep. But it was useless.

She finally gave up and got out of bed, stumbled a little to the bathroom, she had a splitting headache.

She showered and then realized she didn't bring a change of clothes in with her. She picked her other shirt up but it smelled of stale alcohol.

She groaned as she realized none of the towels would cover her completely.

She stuck her head out of the door and looked at the empty room.

She took a couple steps out and then ran back in, knowing the minute she got out there he would walk in.

Dean finished eating breakfast and went back to the hotel, he sighed in relief as he saw the bathroom door shut. For a moment he thought she had left again.

"Dean?" He heard her call from the closed door.

"Yeah, Daph?" He answered.

"I need you to bring me some clothes." She said.

"What?" He said as he started to laugh.

"I took a shower, and my old clothes smell horrible! Please Dean, just grab whatever." She pleaded.

Still laughing, he walked over and unzipped one of the bags.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Anything." She shouted.

"Alright if you say so." He said as he took a pair of her short shorts out of the bag, and a dark blue corseted top.

He knocked on the door, it opened slightly and her hand popped out.

He laid the clothes in her hand and the door slammed shut.

After a moment.

"Uh Dean?" She called.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"I umm. Well, I need underwear and a bra." She said.

He went back and grabbed her other bag.

He opened it and saw her bras and underwear along with some tampons floating around.

"Which ones Daph?" He yelled.

"Any."

"Tell me which ones."

"Dean, seriously. Don't make this anymore uncomfortable just grab something!" She yelled.

He shook his head, but grabbed her a dark pink bra and pair of black string bikini underwear.

He knocked on the door, and again her hand came out.

Daphne opened the door and walked out dressed in the clothes Dean had brought her.

He smiled when he saw her, she stood there slightly uncomfortable with her one arm extended across her abdomen, holding onto her other arm that was hanging at her side.

Her hair was slightly wavy from air drying, and she didn't have any make up on.

She looked at him, and for a moment it was like his lungs had closed, he had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

"What?" She asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"You keep starring at me." She said, shifting her weight.

He walked over to her, and brushed her hair out of her face.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She leaned into him, and kissed him back.

He pulled back, "I guess it's all out in the open now, huh?" He asked.

"What is?" She questioned.

"That we have feelings for each other." He said, his voice so soft she barely heard him.

She smiled wide, "Technically I never admitted to liking you."

His eyes widened a little, she laughed and kissed him again.

Even with the splitting head ache, and the nauseated feeling in her stomach, she was truly happy.

**-(-)-**

"Come on." He said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He didn't answer just turned his head and gave her a smile so brilliant her knees really almost buckled beneath her.

They got into the car, and he drove for about an hour, until he pulled into a parking lot. She looked around, they were on a beach, the water looked like a thousand diamonds glittering in the sunlight.

They got out of the car and he walked over and grabbed her hand, it was crazy how even the slightest touch from him sent chills down her spine.

They walked along the shore line in silence for a while. Until she spoke.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"I mean, what happens when my uncle and your dad come back." Her voice trailed off, it was already to painful to imagine him being away from him.

He starred off into the water for a while before he replied.

"Honestly, I don't know Daph. All I know right now, is that you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met, and I want to spend every second we have here with you."

She turned and faced him, his green eyes were lit up just like that night in the car, she loved the way he looked at her.

She squeezed his hand, and they kept walking.

The sun had set and it was dark. Someone had started a fire on the beach, and they started towards the light.

They joined a group of people, of all different ages just sitting around the fire.

They both sat down, and she scooted right up to him, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"You know what we need?" She asked, smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Rock music." She stated.

He laughed out loud at her remark.

"Seriously, it's the only thing that could make this moment more perfect." She finished.

He nodded in agreement.

Just then someone started playing a song on a guitar.

She wrinkled her nose, "Not exactly what I had in mind"

Dean let go of her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

He reached down and pulled her up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Would you stop asking me so many questions?" He said with a smile as he led her closer to where the music was coming from.

She saw several couples, just rocking back and forth to the soft music coming from the guitar.

Dean lead her right up to the patch of sand where the others couples were. He turned and faced her.

"Dancing?" She asked, with a half smile.

He nodded and pulled her against him, she laid her head down against his chest, and breathed in deep.

She loved his scent.

After rocking back and forth in the moonlight for at least an hour. The music stopped, and the beach had started to clear out.

They followed suite and headed back to the car.

They had rock music blasting through the speakers, as they were heading through an old part of town, the car sputtered and stopped.

Dean shut it off and looked at the dash board.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I forgot to get gas after I drove around so much last night.

"Oh." She said.

"I saw a gas station probably a half a mile or so back there." Daphne said motioning back in the direction they had came from.

"Let's go." Dean said.

They got to the gas station, bought a gas can and filled it up.

They were walking back to the car.

They had to take little steps, the sidewalks were raised and uneven in places, and tree roots were breaking through the ground.

**-(-)-**

Daphne looked up and saw the Impala. She smiled, even though she had been having a blast, she was getting really tired.

She caught the toe of her shoe on a raised slab of cement and fell hard. She could feel the jagged rock against her leg.

"Daph, you okay?" Dean asked, as he used his free hand to help her stand up.

"I think so, I cut my leg though" She said.

She knew it was worse than she thought when she could feel something warm running down her leg.

They got to the car and Dean grabbed a flashlight and shined it at her.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

She looked down to see blood gushing from a deep cut on the top and inside of her thigh, she looked behind her and saw she had been leaving a trail of blood from where she had fell.

"Great, just perfect." She said sarcastically.

Dean was at her side in an instant, he had taken his shirt off and was wrapping it around her leg.

"Keep pressure on that." He demanded as he helped her sit down in the car.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N - Again, I can't thank you all enough for reading my story, and for reviewing!**_

_**I really hope you all are still enjoying it!**_

_**Also, for those of you who still haven't, check out "The Thrill of the Hunt", my other story with Dean and Daphne.**_

_**So, tomorrow night is the season finale, and I have to work… but I will watch it as soon as I get home!**_

_**Is everyone else as nervous for it as I am?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-)-(-)-)-**

She applied pressure as best she could on the car ride back to the hotel.

But the littlest touch felt like a bee sting to her leg.

Dean sped down the road, and kept looking over at her, worry apparent on his face.

After he parked, he ran around and opened her door.

"I'm fine, Dean." She said, as she tried her best to stand up.

"I got you." He said as he held onto her and helped her walk inside.

He lifted her up onto the table, she sat there still applying pressure to her leg.

He ran back out and dug through a bag that was in the car, he returned to her with a bottle of alcohol, tweezers, a curved needle and some surgical thread.

He sat down in a chair right in front of her, and pulled her leg over to where her foot was on his leg and her thigh was right in front of him.

"You ready?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Just get it over with." She said, she was starting to feel a little week.

He untwisted his shirt, and pulled it away from her leg.

He took in a deep ragged breath, as he saw the jagged cut with pieces of gravel sticking in it.

"Oh god." She mumbled as she saw the damage.

"It's not that bad." He said, glancing up to see her reaction.

She just looked at him.

He took a wet washrag and wiped some of the blood away so he could see better.

"I have to pull the rocks out." He said.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry." She said, the loss of blood was getting to her.

He quickly, pulled the pieces of rock out of the open wound.

Some of the rocks had been embedded deeply and he had to dig them out, feeling the metal inside of her skin turned her stomach, but she held it together.

He held onto the bottle of alcohol, and then glanced around the room.

"This is going to hurt." He warned.

"Duh." She said.

"Do you want something to drink?" He questioned.

"Uhh, no.. I've had enough liquor lately." She stated.

"Daph, this is really going to burn." He said surprised at her reaction.

"I know, so lets just get it over with." She leaned forward and took the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

She gritted her teeth, and poured it onto her leg.

The sensation was like someone was holding a blowtorch to her skin, she felt vomit rise in her throat.

She choked it back down, and slammed the bottle onto the table beside her.

He looked at her in shock.

"Come on, Dean, am I going to have to stitch myself up too?" She asked.

He shook his head, and started to sew up the gash.

He finished, and poured more rubbing alcohol on it.

"I'll be right back." He said as he stood and went into the bathroom.

She opened her mouth like she was screaming, but no sound came out. She wasn't going to let him see her weak, but it felt like her leg had been burned off.

He came back with more wet wash rags and a couple towels.

He gently cleaned the blood from her leg.

When he was finished, he laid the bloody rags to the side and looked up at her.

"Good as new." He said with a half smile.

She nodded, stood up and slowly limped over to her bag, pulled out an old shirt and ripped a strip of material off, and tied it around the wound, deciding it looked better than a back ally stitch up.

She threw her bag back down to the floor, and started to hobble over to the bed, she put to much pressure down on her leg, and it buckled beneath her.

"Damnit!" She shrieked as she hit the ground.

Dean ran over and helped her up, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bed." She said with a sigh.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He sat her down gently, and then he sat beside her.

"You know Daph.. The way you grabbed that alcohol and poured it on your leg… it was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He said as he kissed her.

She laid back on the bed.

"Oh yeah Dean, because pain is sexy." she said, with a flirty eye roll.

He lay there watching her as she slowly breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling calmly.

She sighed.

"Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Starring at me like that." She answered.

"Like what?" He asked.

She didn't answer him.

"Like this?" He asked, as he looked at her intently.

**-)-(-)-)-**

She looked at him, his gaze heavy, and focused completely on her.

She could feel her heart skip a couple beats, and her breathing grew shallow.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his breath burning hot as it reached her skin.

No guy had ever made her feel this way before, passion was burning through her, it felt like her entire body was being consumed by the desire she had for him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up on top of him, she was thrown off by the sudden movement, but quickly fell back into the heat of the moment, as she leaned over him, letting her hair fall wildly around them, as they kissed.

Her heart raced as she felt his hands moving all over her body, every place he touched ached with need. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, as he did the same with his.

Now he was on top of her, she loved feeling the weight of his body on top of hers.

He kissed her neck and down to her collar bones, a breathless moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back into the pillow. She then felt him tugging on her shorts, she quickly grabbed the waist band and helped him slide them off, a jolt of pain shot through her leg as they went over the freshly stitched wound.

Her hands instantly went to the waistband of Dean's jeans, her fingers a little shaky as she unbuttoned and then unzipped the jeans.

He groaned with relief, as he was no longer confined. With a little help from him his jeans fell to the floor beside the bed.

He resumed kissing her as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

She gasped, as she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

His head bowed to her chest as he kissed her, her eyes closed, as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

While he was kissing her, his arms wrapped around her as his experienced hands found the clasps on her bra.

He broke the kissing for a moment to unhook her bra, in those few seconds she managed to regain her self control.

"Dean." She started to say, but his lips smashed against her own as his tongue danced with hers. He started to pull her bra off, and her senses came back.

"Dean?" She said, her voice a rushed whisper.

"Yeah, Daph?" he asked, breathless.

"We can't." She breathed, as he kissed the front of her neck. Her voice was so soft he didn't hear her.

His hands held firmly onto her sides, their bodies pressed together.

"Stop." She managed to squeak out, knowing if she didn't stop now, she wasn't going to be able to.

"What?" He asked, his green eyes practically glowing.

"Stop it, Dean, please." She pleaded.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**Sorry for such a long time between updates, things have as always been very hectic!**_

_**I'm hoping that with my upcoming 3 day weekend, I should hopefully be able to get quite a bit of writing done**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And please review to let me know what you all are thinking!**_

_**XO**_

_**Sage**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Dean sat there in his boxers, beside him on the bed. Daphne fastened her bra, quickly and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down at herself.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine… It's just there's something you should know." She said still looking down nervously.

"Okay…" He said.

"I've never done.. This.. Before." She said glancing up.

"Never done what?" He asked, a little confused.

"This… Dean." She said, using her hand to motion back and forth between the two of them.

He still looked confused, and then his eyes widened.

"Your… a.. virgin?" Dean question, his voice revealed his shock.

"Geez, don't act to surprised." She said, self consciously as she tugged the blanked over herself.

"I am a little surprised… Daph, your like the hottest girl I know." He said.

"Well, I don't get out much." She snapped, feeling defensive.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, shaking his head.

He scooted closer to her, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She looked at him.

"I didn't want you to know, I thought I could act like I knew what I was doing.. But I… can't Dean… Not right now.. I just…" She stopped, her words getting jumbled from her being nervous and embarrassed.

"Daph… It's alright. I understand." He said, his words simple, but put her to ease.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, softly.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For just being amazing." She said as she laid down and pulled the blanket up.

She heard him laugh lightly, and then the bed moved as she felt him slide under the covers beside her. She felt his arm slide over her side.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**-(-)-**

Dean woke up and squinted into the lit up room. He looked beside him and smiled to himself as he saw her laying on her side, with her arm over the cover.

He looked at the pale freckles on her light skin, he leaned in and kissed her arm. Every time he touched her it was like a shockwave fizzled through his body.

"God. Daph. What the hell did you do to me?" He whispered, he had never felt this way about anyone before, and he had only known her a couple of days.

He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and drifted back off to sleep.

**-(-)-**

Daphne woke startled by a big clap of thunder. She looked around the room just in time to see the electricity go out.

"Damnit." She said out loud as she shook Dean awake.

He looked at her, sitting there in just her bra and underwear, with her hair messily hanging around her.

He couldn't manage to make a sound, he just laid there soaking all of her in.

"Dean!" She said, her voice raised.

He pulled his gaze away from her, "What?"

Just them the room was illuminated with a blast of lightening.

"It's storming, bad." She stated, as she grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing and slid it on, she opened the blinds and looked out into the dark afternoon sky.

She sighed, and turned to see Dean fastening his jeans.

"Gotta love the central U.S, …tornado alley baby." She said sarcastically.

Dean stood by her and looked outside. "Guess were staying inside today." He chimed in.

"Why?" She asked him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

"It's just a little rain, Dean." She said.

"A little rain? It's pouring down out there!" He said, as another clap of thunder shook the room.

"And that!" Dean added, referring to the thunder.

The room was lit up again with lightening, and he could see she was pulling on her jeans now.

She threw him one of his shirts, "Come on." She said.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"I'm thinking… Pizza." She said.

"I think we should wait until the storm dies down a little bit." He said, as she was already starting for the door.

"But I'm hungry now, and these kind of storms could rage on for hours!" She opened the door.

"Race you!" She challenged with a flirty smile.

"No, Daph. You'd probably fall and break your leg or something." He said, as he looked past her at the rain, it was so thick he could barely see through it.

She scrunched up her face, "I'll drive if your scared." She said.

"I'm not scared, and no way am I letting your drive." He said, as he stood beside her.

"Ready… Set Go!" Dean yelled.

Daphne took off running, the cold rain stinging her skin as it hit her.

She made it to the car, and turned to see Dean standing in the hotel doorway, laughing hysterically.

She laughed, and tried to door. It was locked.

"Come on, Dean!" She shrieked, crossing her arms over her chest, and shivering.

He pulled the door shut and jogged to the car, unlocked it and they both got in.

She looked at him, water still running down her face from the rain.

"God, Daph, you decide to take a shower in the rain… your soaked." He said, smiling widely.

"Ha ha ha." she said, as she flipped her head sideways sending a mist of water in his direction.

They both laughed, and he reached over taking her chin in his hand, he pulled his face to hers and kissed her hard. Water from their hair running down both their faces. She pulled back and smiled, her eyes still closed, and leaned in for another kiss, before Dean started the car and drove off.

The rain picked up, as Dean slowly edged along the road. "Do you know the closest place for pizza?" He asked, as he shut the radio off and tried to focus harder on the road.

"No, Dean.. But I saw a mall up this road and to the right… They have to have a food court." She said, leaning forward trying to see through the rain.

Finally, they made it to the mall, and ran inside.

They stood in the line for pizza.

"Man, Can you believe how many people came out in this weather, just to go to the mall?" He asked, looking around.

"I went to the mall in the middle of a snow storm once." Daphne replied, reading the menu.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking over at her.

"There was a good sale." Said Daphne, as she glanced over at Dean, who laughed.

They both ordered their food, and moved onto the next line to wait for it.

"Oh my gosh!" She heard a high pitched voice say, followed by a boom of laughter, that sounded like a pack of hyenas.

They both turned to see what all the racket was.

Daphne's gaze, stopped and turned cold as she saw Camille sitting at a table with a big group of her friends. All of them laughing, and all of their eyes on her.

"I could kill that bitch." Daphne muttered under her breath as she turned back around.

"Hey, it's alright.. Don't worry about them." Dean said, as he put his arm around her, leaned down and kissed her.

Daphne smiled and nodded, none of them mattered as long she had Dean.

They got to the cashier, Dean picked up his tray. Daphne looked to man and said, "Can I add a large chocolate milkshake to that?" She asked, after she heard another piercing boom of laughter.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Dean go ahead and find us a table, I'll get this." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some of the cash from the bar.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's fine go ahead." She said as she paid for the food.

Dean nodded and left to find a seat.

"Keep the change." Daphne said, as she picked up her food and headed towards the table Camille was sitting with her friends.

She sat in the empty seat right across the table from her.

"Hi Camille." Daphne said, with a wide smile, as she took a bite of her pizza, she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hi, Sweetie." Said Camille, looking at her confused.

"So, I'm just dying to know what exactly is so damn funny?" Daphne said, as she took a drink of her coke, and took the lid off of the chocolate milkshake.

She looked around at all the faces that quickly looked away from her eyes.

"So not one of you has the balls to say anything to my face?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Everyone looked at Camille, she adjusted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I think you should walk away, while you can." Camille said, trying to sound sure of her threat.

"Oh, wow." She stifled a laugh. "Is that supposed to scare me? Why the hell should I be scared of you? You just jealous." Daphne said.

"Jealous? Of what? You? Honey, I'm like a goddess around here. If your going to stay in town you need to realize that. Or I'll take you down." She said, her voice velvety smooth, but Daphne could see the panic in her eyes.

"You are jealous. Your jealous because I don't have to spend hours caking on make up, and spend hundreds of dollars on clothes for people to notice me. And I sure as hell don't have to sleep with every guy I meet to feel good about myself. Your pathetic, Camille. So go ahead, just keep racking up empty threats." Daphne said, her voice like ice.

Camille stood up, "Take it back, your ugly bitch!" She shouted.

Daphne stood up and faced her.

"Or what, Slut. What are you going to do?" She asked, with a half smile.

Camille reached out and slapped her across the face.

Daphne laughed, "Oh my gosh, you like, totally hit like a little girl." Daphne said, making her voice sound like Camille's.

Daphne hit Camille square in the face, she could feel the bones in Camille's nose break on contact with her fist.

Camille dropped back into her seat.

"MY NOSE!" She shrieked.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Daphne asked, and smiled.

She picked up her tray and turned to walk away. "Oh, almost forgot." She said as she turned around, and dumped the chocolate shake all over her.

Daphne then walked over to where Dean was sitting, with a satisfied smile on her face, listing to the sounds of shrieking, and crying coming from behind her.

She sat down across from Dean.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, one things for sure, she is never going to forget you." Dean said.

"Like totally." Daphne replied, mocking Camille.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N - Boy, oh boy was this chapter a long time coming. I am so very sorry for taking such a long time to update!**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and Please, let me know what you think about this story so far.**_

_**Check out "The Thrill of the Hunt" My other Dean/Daphne fanfic. Also, I just posted the first chapter of another Supernatural story, titled "Seek, Destroy."**_

_**XO**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**Chapter 8.**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Daphne woke up from a nap, and tried to turn the TV on.

It was useless, the power was still blown from the massive storm earlier.

She went to quietly lay the remote down on the bedside table, but it fell from her hand and landed with a thud.

"Huh?" Dean yelled, as he woke up startled from beside her.

"Nothing." She sighed.

Laying back down putting her head on the pillow.

He looked at her, loving the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight peering in from the window.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"I'm bored! I can't believe it's still storming." She said, looking at him.

"Well.. I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time." He said, smiling at her.

Seeing him smiling at her, her stomach started to flip.

Trying to change the subject she said, "Maybe there's some place open, we could drive around and see." She said, his green eyes illuminated in a flash of lighting.

The room shook with a blast of thunder.

"No way, it's too bad out there." He said, nodding towards the door.

She leaned back down on her pillow and looked at the ceiling, with a sigh.

"Don't sound to disappointed, you've got me." He said, scooting closer.

Her heart picked up speed, as she turned her head to face him.

Dean's breath was a little ragged, as he took one last look in blue eyes before his lips met hers.

His familiar tongue slid into her mouth, as she moaned lightly as his hands explored her body. Within minutes her blood felt like it was on fire, her whole body wanted him.

Leaning up she pulled her shirt off, as he did the same. Their lips pressed together again, her hands on the back of his head and neck. His hands held onto her sides as she pushed against his grip, wanting to feel closer to him.

Their pants now lay on the floor beside the bed, along side their shirts.

Her heart raced in her chest, his every touch was driving her wild, but she was still nervous.

He held her close as his lips trailed across her neck, and then back to her mouth. He leaned his head up, and gently stroked the side of her face as his green eyes stared into her blue eyes. Lightning flashed through the curtains followed by a clap of thunder as the storm raged on outside.

She knew at that moment, that no guy would ever make her feel the way Dean did, and that she would never care about anyone else the way she cared about him.

Her body ached for him, and the evidence that he felt the same about her was pressing against her inner thigh. She reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra. Slowly pulling it off of her body, showing more of herself to him than anyone had seen before.

One of his hands went to her now exposed chest, their tongues danced in each others mouths, and she couldn't believe the feelings rushing through her body, as his warm hands held onto her.

Her hands shook a little as she reached for the waistband of his boxers, and started to pull them down.

Breaking their kiss, he looked at her.

"Daph..?" He said, unsure of what she was doing.

Reaching up she pulled his face down until their foreheads touched, after a passionate kiss she whispered, "I'm ready." Her warm breath hit his face as she spoke the words he'd been waiting to hear.

His body pressed down on hers, as his eyebrows raised at her words.

Raising his head from hers, he looked at her, his eyes almost took her breath away, as she rubbed her hands down his muscular arms. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting her to feel like he was trying to push her into something.

She nodded, she was ready to fully give herself to him.

Reaching off the side of the bed, he pulled his wallet from his jean pocket. Looking back at her for a second, he then pulled a condom from the wallet.

…

Rolling onto the bed beside her, Dean pulled the blankets over them, as he held her close. The room was silent, except for the sounds of their breathing.

He looked at her, her cheeks still feverish as she smiled at him, before she leaned up to kiss him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, reading her face closely.

Still smiling, she said, "I'm better than alright." As she laid her head back on his chest, and snuggled against him.

**-)-(-)-)-**

_**A/N - Thank you for reading! I apologize for it taking so long for the update.**_

_**I also now have a Crowley/Daphne FanFic titled 'Everybody Plays the Fool', about the time they spent together after Dean broke her heart... So if you're in love with Crowley like i am ... you might check it out ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**Chapter 9.**

**-)-(-)-)-**

Walking in the hotel door, Daphne tore the strip of photos they had taken at the photo booth in the mall in half.

"One for you… and one for me." She said, smiling as she zipped up one of her bags that she had tucked the photos into.

Standing up, she giggled as he slid his arms around her, and started kissing her neck.

Turning she faced him, pulling his face forward to meet hers. He kissed her so passionately she feared her knees might buckle beneath her. Even if her knees had gave out, he was holding her so tightly she wouldn't have fell.

Pulling each other's shirts off, her tongue slid between his lips until it tangled with his.

Moving over her, his muscles rippled beneath his skin. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest and abdomen, before moving them around and holding onto his back.

…

Still breathing hard, and unevenly he kissed her deep and passionately. Running a hand down the side of her damp, flushed face. He knew without a doubt that he had fell in love with her.

…

For the first time, it was more than just sex to him, he had made love.

_**-)-(-)-)-**_

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delayed update. I know this is a short chapter, but rather eventful if I do say so myself. ^_^**_

_**Please, if you have time and liked what you read… leave a review.**_

_**I now have a new rated 'M' Crowley/OC FanFic titled 'Bobby's Daughter'**_


End file.
